Relieved
by TheRealRecky
Summary: Flaming Buffalo (one of the female diamond dog soldiers) and Quiet have a short fun time together. Smut
"You're relieved."

The half-asleep Diamond Dog soldier looks up when the words are spoken. Standing in front of him is a female solider wearing a balaclava and dressed in the same green fatigue uniform.

"About time," the sleepy soldier says as he walks up the stairs out of the room. The female solider takes her position standing guard of "Quiet", the mute sniper. It's a small room underneath the ground floor with a caged roof letting the sun shine into the room. Most of the room is occupied with a caged cell containing Quiet along with a bed and shower. The female solider with the balaclava stands outside the cell, staring at Quiet, who's sitting on the bed staring back at the soldier.

Quiet knows who the solider is, Flaming Buffalo is her name. They've went on numerous missions together and have formed a tight bond. Quiet also knows why Buffalo is here standing guard of her. Most of the staff on Mother Base accept Quiet as a comrade, though they still have her locked in a cage. She can easily escape the cell, but stays regardless. It's all just a formality. Quiet knows Buffalo isn't here just for formalities. Quiet notices Buffalo's quick looks at her revealing body. Quiet dressed only in combat boots, fishnets tights, a black skimpy thong, and what can hardly be considered as a bra. Quiet smirks as she watches Buffalo, leaning over on her bed giving Buffalo a nice view to her enticing cleavage.

Flaming Buffalo waits several long minutes to make sure the previous guard is gone and that no one else is around. Buffalo's breathing is quick, staring at Quiet's long slim body, her ample chest, and piercing eyes. Buffalo has been sent on numerous solo missions for the past month, much too long for her to not see Quiet. Buffalo finally feels that it's safe and no one is around - she removes her balaclava revealing her freckled face and ponytailed hair.

"Been a while huh?"

With Buffalo's words spoken Quiet morphs her way through the caged cell and embraces Buffalo in a passionate kiss. Both of them missed this. The kiss is hungry but eventually calms down. Quiet separates from Buffalo's lips giving a satisfied hum. Buffalo loves Quiet's little signs of affection. They both stare into each other's eyes for a minute in complete silence.

Quiet starts to fiddle with Buffalo's belt in a questionable way of, _Do you wanna fuck?_

Buffalo doesn't need Quiet's words to know the question. "I've been thinking about this for weeks."

With that, Quiet pushes Buffalo against the wall and starts to aggressively strip Buffalo's uniform. Starting with her pants being pulled down to her ankles followed by her jacket and white shirt underneath. All the while Quiet controls the kiss. Buffalo trails her hands on Quiets back, easily ripping Quiet's top off. Buffalo moves her hands to fondle Quiet's large breasts, pinching her nipples.

Quiet breaks the kiss with a loud moan and both of the nearly naked women fall to the floor.

Quiet is a lot slimmer than Buffalo but is definitely the dominant one of the two. The mute sniper gets on top of Buffalo, rips Buffalo's bra revealing her petit chest with erect nipples. Quiet begins to ride the solider, who still has her pants around her ankle limiting her flexibility with her legs. Noticing Buffalo's struggle, Quiet helps get her pants and underwear off. Quiet smirks at the sight of Buffalo's already wet pussy. Flaming Buffalo gives all her focus on Quiet's large breasts with her hands. Buffalo loves Quiet's tits, the way they feel and look, but most of all the reaction Quiet has when they're loved.

Quiet may be her nickname but it doesn't stand true when it comes to sex. Her moans are loud and desperate as she rocks hard on Buffalo. Quiet isn't the only one moaning. Buffalo tries to silence her own moans by kneeling up to let Quiet's erect nipple into her mouth. The two grind against each other, breasts being sucked on and rough kisses exchanged. It isn't long until Quiet is brought over the edge. Quiet's final moan echoes across Mother Base. Buffalo half attempts to shush Quiet, but the amount of pleasure from this moment leaves her not giving much of a shit. Quiet shivers a bit, dragging out her orgasm and then collapses onto Buffalo. Both lie there for a while panting for air.

Quiet regains her composer and starts to lightly hum again. She moves her hand down to Buffalo's need. Quiet's humming saying, "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you."

Quiet teases her fingers around Buffalo's pussy, drawing out an anxious look in Buffalo's eyes. Quiet lets out a small giggle from Buffalo's plea of an expression and slowly inserts a finger into Buffalo. Buffalo gasps for air in a long moan. Quiet keeps a serious stare straight into Buffalo's eyes as she works with her hand.

"Harder," Buffalo desperately whispers in between moans.

Quiet lets a second finger in and starts to increase the pace. Soon Buffalo's hips are rocking with Quiet's hand. The moans increase in volume. Buffalo can feel herself getting close.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Buffalo quickly yells between breaths. Quiet can feel Buffalo right on the edge. One more thrust…

A helicopter flies over the roof playing loud music from the speaker as it approaches for landing. Quiet hears it and quickly gets off Buffalo. Buffalo knows that the helicopter is none other than Big Boss's. Getting caught by the boss wouldn't be good, but fuck she was so close. Quiet is already in her cell dressed, though that only consists of bra and thong. Buffalo being denied her orgasm frantically looks for her undergarments. Quiet whistles showing that she's got them in her hand in the cell. Buffalo sees that Quiet isn't going to let them go. Buffalo swears at Quiet and desperately tries to get the rest of her uniform on without her underwear and bra.

Big Boss enters the room smelling like the battlefield. Buffalo is standing at her guard position, uniform ruffled with some buckles not fully in place. Quiet is showering as if nothing's happened. Big Boss looks Buffalo up and down knowing that something is off with her uniform.

Big Boss opens his mouth, "You're relieved." Buffalo is anything but relieved.

"Thank you Sir." Buffalo salutes, eyeing Quiet wink to her from behind Big Boss.

Buffalo walks out of the room leaving Big Boss and Quiet. Buffalo travels at a quick pace to a secluded lower deck of the current strut. She quickly checks the area, takes her pants off exposing her wet, desperate pussy. Buffalo lets her fingers finish what she desperately needs. Buffalo thinks of Quiet as she lets out silent moans.

Buffalo realizes she's going to need to get her underwear and bra back form Quiet. Not that she needs an excuse to visit her again.


End file.
